Marry Her Anyway
by XxDeadlyBlackRosexX
Summary: Rose loves Dimitri. Dimitri loves Rose. Marriage is inevitable right? When Dimitri makes the brave move to ask Abe's permission to marry Rose, he gets an unexpected answer. "No. You do not have permission to marry my daughter."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello human beings! What was that? I'm still alive? Yeah, I know. If you read my other story, Just Go With It, then you know that I have been absent for far too long. To tell you the truth, life has been kicking my ass. But I'm doing everything I can to get my writing back on track. (By the way, the latest update for JGWI will be up in a few hours, if not less; I just have to finish it off)

So, moving on. This story was inspired by the song Rude by Magic! It's just something that crawled into my brain while I was listening to it. It's not going to be long, it's sort of just acting as a break from my other story. I'm estimating about 10 chapters. But anyway, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

I don't know why, but that morning I woke up with the strangest urge. I'd thought about this desire many times, but this time was different. The urge was overpowering, smouldering even. Maybe it was her bare back facing up at me, its shining complexion proof of the previous night's activities. Maybe it was her beautiful locks, flowing around her shoulders and onto the pillow. Maybe it was her perfectly shaped, pink lips hanging open against the mattress. Maybe it was the tiny little snores that she only let out when she was so deeply asleep that a siren couldn't wake her.

I don't know what it was, but that little voice in my head just kept repeating the same thing over and over.

_Marry her._

_Marry her._

_Marry her._

I sat up in bed and leant against my elbow, looking down at her with what I'm sure was an endearing expression. I could hear my heart pumping slowly, each beat a cry of love. I'm certain that if I laid my head on her chest I would hear her heart beat in time with mine.

God Rose, I love you.

I got out of bed, knowing that there was something very important that I had to do.

* * *

I'd only been here once before, standing in the exact same position, in the exact same spot, with exactly the same emotions pumping through me. Last time I had a bit more confidence, however, because it was only hunting. This time, no, this time was a little different.

I lifted a fist to the extravagant wood, and knocked gently.

It was only a little while later that the door opened, but it felt like a century. A million thoughts crossed through my mind, each of them seeming to transform into droplets of sweat and make their way down my forehead. I wiped them away with my sleeve, scolding myself for being so nervous.

What if he says no? What if he doesn't approve? What about-

"Dimitri?"

I looked up from my feet to find the most shocking, surprising, unusual, yet amusing scene that I've experienced in a while. I held back a smirk and a snicker from seeing Janine Hathaway in the front door of Abe Mazur's house, clad in only a revealing nightgown. Despite having a blanket wrapped around her shoulders I still noticed the ruffled fabric of her pyjamas and her untidy hair- hair, oddly enough, that resembled Rose's post-love-making hair. I shivered uncomfortably at the thought. There was an unfamiliar flush to Janine's cheeks, and she closed the door a little to hide her appearance.

"Good morning, Guardian Hathaway," I replied, trying desperately to hide my amusement. Obviously my guardian mask has started to fail me over the last couple of years, because Janine rolled her eyes and opened the door wider again. Taking it as an invitation, I made my way inside, softly closing the door behind me.

The house was as I expected: large, elaborate and chilly. Not the kind of chilly you get early on a winter morning, or the kind that a warm jumper can cure. It was the eerie kind that can only be fixed with family and photos and laughter. Perhaps the only sign of life, the only inch of the house that was a home, was Janine.

It seemed that whilst I was mulling over Abe's not-so-homey-house, Janine had prepared a hot chocolate. She handed it to me, smiling at my surprised expression, and gestured for me to sit down. I'd never told Janine about my fondness for hot chocolate, I'd never even had a full conversation with her that didn't involve guarding, but as she smiled at me I felt like we were old friends.

Rose, for most of the time that I've known her, refused to believe that there was even a minuscule piece of her that connected her back to her mother. But even through her refusals and denial, I'd always seen Janine in her. They shared the same determination, fierceness, temper, and drive to do the right thing (not to mention that glare, I'd been on the wrong side of that glare far too many times). This was the first time that I had seen Rose in Janine, however, and after catching a glance of the similarity, I couldn't believe I'd ever missed it. They both had that inconceivable way to read a person, to tell a story from first glance and yet still have the ability not to judge.

Looking into Janine's tired eyes I could see that she knew about my time with Rose, how much I had hurt her. She knew about my unimaginable horrors in addition to what I'd been through, and there was no doubt in my mind that she knew not from word of mouth, but from observation.

I wondered if it was a Hathaway thing, or a woman thing.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate and almost sighed. It even had double the chocolate, just the way I like. Janine seemed to notice the question in my eyes, because she answered before I could even open my mouth.

"Rose visited me the other day. Just for a while. She asked for two spoons of chocolate in her hot chocolate, which she has never done before. I don't know my daughter that well, but I do know that you affect her in more ways than one." She never blinked as she gazed into my eyes. She shifted forward in her seat, an auburn curl falling forward from the bunch, over her shoulder. "I know that you've hurt her Dimitri, I know that you've hurt her pretty badly, but I also know that there isn't anyone in this world more suited for her than you. So take care of her."

There was an unspoken threat in the air and as it wafted over, brushing against my skin, I shivered.

I don't know how the Hathaway women do it, but they can make the bravest men want their mothers.

Janine sat back against the leather couch, sipping her own drink as casually as if we were discussing guardian tactics. We sat there for a few minutes until we had both finished our drinks, before she spoke the silent question.

"So, Guardian Belikov, what brings you here?"

I explained my situation and my proposal, whilst she listened patiently. I think she could hear my nerves, but when I finished she answered nonchalantly.

"Well of course you have my permission. I admit that I don't completely agree with the whole dhampir- dhampir relationship, nor the previous student-mentor situation," I cowered under her disapproving stare, "but you make my daughter happy, and I know that you will not make her neglect her duties. That is all I ask for."

I was a bit confused after her whole speech, but gradually the bubble of excited started to form in my stomach, before quickly being popped by her next words.

She gestured behind me to where Ibrahim Mazur stood, "Of course, it isn't me that you need to worry about."

* * *

Well what did you think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

What's that? I'm back? So quickly? I know, the World must be about to stop spinning. I just felt really motivated after getting all the reviews on this chapter and my other story 'Just Go With It'!

And once again, thanks to the amazing Valover21, whom added this story onto her community! You are honestly the sweetest person I have ever met!

Anyway, I hope that I was able to add some humour to this chapter, and that the characters aren't too OOC. I think Abe might be, but I just always imagined him frightened to loose Rose after just getting her back, especially after getting to know her better. And there's a little bit of Romitri fluff at the bottom! Let me know what you guys think!

Love ya

* * *

_Previously…_

_I was a bit confused after her whole speech, but gradually the bubble of excited started to form in my stomach, before quickly being popped by her next words._

_She gestured behind me to where Ibrahim Mazur stood, "Of course, it isn't me that you need to worry about."_

I stood up immediately, worrying about how much Abe had heard. The two of us had never been particularly close, but for the sake of my relationship with Rose we made an effort. Two minutes ago I would have said that Abe didn't mind the relationship, and that he almost _liked_ me.

Would I say that now? No.

The look of pure hatred and anger shot through me, crawling underneath my skin and causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. Normally, I wouldn't curse, but I believe this situation calls for it.

Holy shit.

Second thoughts made themselves known, but I silenced them immediately. This was going to happen eventually so there's no point putting it off because of nerves.

"You better hope I heard incorrectly, Belikov," Abe said sternly, coming around to sit next to Janine. If this were any other time or place, I would have sat down myself, but the look in his eyes forced me to remain standing.

"I'm not sure what you heard sir, but I believe you heard correctly." I was being daring, but I had learned long ago that to battle Abe Mazur you had to have courage and nerve. You had to fight fire with fire, which was something I didn't have much practice at. Abe, however? A fire-wielding Moroi? He was an expert, in more ways than one.

His brown eyes gazed heavily into my own; challenging and dangerous.

"So you do, indeed, wish to marry my daughter?" He asked, menace lacing his words. Crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the back of the couch, I could see the scrutinising and testing in his eyes.

"Yes, sir." I felt that if I said much more he might kill me and successfully make it look like an accident.

Moments passed before I got a response, each pregnant second like a slap to the face.

"Don't you think you're rushing into this much too quickly?" It wasn't really a question, more like a threat disguising itself as a statement.

I almost scoffed, "With all due respect, sir, Rose and I have been together for a little over five years now. That's over five years of being in love and completely happy together. There never has been and will not ever be any rushing in our relationship. I believe that we are taking this next step because we want to, and because we are ready." I was satisfied with my answer, but Abe wasn't as happy as I was.

"So you have asked her already?"

I fumbled for a second, but a nod from Janine gave me more confidence. I already had Lissa's permission- whom I had asked first- and now Janine's. I could- and would- get Abe's permission, and even if I don't, it doesn't bother me. The only person's permission I need is Rose's.

"I haven't, but I am very certain that she will say yes."

"Oh you are, are you?" His tone was patronising; as if he knew something that I didn't and I can't deny that it unnerved me.

What if she did say no?

He continued, leaning closer towards me. "Well, it doesn't really matter though does it, because I'm not giving you permission."

That snapped me from my inner sulking. "Excuse me?!" I thought I might have some trouble getting acceptance out of him, but certainly not _this_ much trouble.

"I said _no._ No. You do not have permission to marry my daughter."

Something inside of me exploded. How dare this man tell me that I cannot marry the love of my life, the woman of my dreams?

"Well, _sir," _I muttered sarcastically, watching his eyebrows rise in surprise, "I'm sorry but no matter what you say, I _will_ be marrying Rose. And we are going to live happily ever after, even if you don't like it."

At that moment I was no longer speaking to Rose's dad, I was arguing with Zmey.

"Excuse me?!" He said, repeating my words from earlier, "Why on earth would you come into _my _home, and ask me for permission to marry _my_ daughter, only to ignore it completely?"

He was going to continue on, but I cut him off. The room was quickly becoming thick with tension, especially when Abe stood up, and I was no longer looking down at him. He was not nearly as tall as me, but that was not to say that I had the advantage of looking down at him, because somehow he seemed eight feet tall.

"I know this must be incredibly infuriating" Abe was about to cut me off but Janine's hand shot out, wrapping his in her own, "but I just came here to involve you in the process of asking Rose. I know that you just got Rose back, and she means a lot to you, the both of you."

I glanced at Janine as I said that, before resuming eye contact with Zmey and continuing, "We _do not_ need your permission, but I just thought that it might be nice to have it before we made this step. But whatever you decide, it will not change my mind. I _will_ be asking Rose to marry me."

It was silent.

"Get out."

I didn't need to be told twice. I turned and exited, thanking Janine for the hot chocolate on the way out.

As I shut the front door, I listened to the yelling of the couple I left behind.

"I just got my daughter back, and I will not let you push her away!" Janine yelled loudly.

"I'm not pushing her away! I'm trying to protect-"

"By pushing Dimitri away, you push Rosemarie away as well! You should know that! If you don't, then maybe you don't know Rose as well as you think you do!"

Their voices drifted away into the distance as I continued down the street, on the way back to my Roza, but the entire time I could not get Abe's words out of my head.

What if she says no?

* * *

"No."

"Please?!"

"No, Dimitri! I'm not falling for the puppy dog eyes again!"

I pouted at her.

She laughed, jumping on to the bed and lying on her back, giggling away as I continued to make faces.

"Please! Just one date!"

I walked over and rested on her, careful not to put all of my weight onto her. I know she doesn't mind, but I don't want to hurt her. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes, I knew why I loved her. She's just perfect.

She smiled at me, gently placing a stray hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek. I leaned into its soft feel. Despite her hard training and fights, Rose's skin always remained soft. Maybe it was harder than it used to be, but it never failed to calm me and act as a pillow.

She kept smiling, sighing and letting out a quiet "Fine..."

I grinned, picking her up and spinning her around, letting out a happy "Yes!"

Setting her down, she wrapped her slender arms around my neck and pulled me close. I sighed in absolute content, kissing the side of her ear. She pulled back slightly, kissing me fully on the lips, her soft, irresistible lips making me shiver, and my own lips turn up into a smile.

"God, I love you so much," She whispered to me. I felt cheeky.

"I thought you weren't religious?"

She hit my arm, pushing away from me, but I quickly pulled her back into my arms.

"I love you too. So, so much."

And then we kissed.

I don't care what Abe says, I know she's going to say _yes._

* * *

_A/N: Let me know, would you guys prefer longer chapters, or quick updates?_


End file.
